<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spitting Filth by ofeuphoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962660">Spitting Filth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria'>ofeuphoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss and control [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Crestoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, No Incest, Oral Sex, aegis gets wrecked, no beta we die like cody, porn with feelings at the end, twins team up to wreck aegis and vicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofeuphoria/pseuds/ofeuphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“Next time you guys decide to get smutty in a shared washroom, remember to lock the door, eh?” Assid smiles, then chuckles. “And at least invite us!”</p>
  <p>Vicious wrenches Aegis’ head from his groin, only for the knight to fall to the ground in a stupor. Aegis refuses to believe this happening; Vicious, instead, turns his look of disdain to a horrid grin.</p>
  <p>“That a joke, or a challenge?”</p>
  <p>Assid’s eyes droop to slits. “Both, if you will.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegis Alver/Assid, Aegis Alver/Forte, Aegis Alver/Vicious, Assid/Aegis Alver/Vicious/Forte, Assid/Vicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss and control [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spitting Filth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a slow burn series where Aegis and Vicious are fwb and have crazy kinky sex and don’t realize they’ve caught feelings. A good friend of mine presented the headcanon that Aegis doesn’t drink because he’s a horny drunk and my life has never known peace since. Anyways. This is not beta read because I don't care anymore. Please enjoy this absolute filth i am unleashing into this world</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And a toast,” Vicious raises his glass as amber liquid topples from its brim to the bar below, “To new friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, Assid lifts his in return, while Forte smiles a grin that’s all teeth. They both exclaim </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll drink to that!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> while Vicious’ eyes dart to Aegis, sitting quietly to his left and sipping from a bottle of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’</span>
  <em>
    <span>mon,</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure you don’t want anything else to drink?” Vicious drapes an arm around Aegis’ shoulder with a grin on his face that borders on a gawk. “You really expect to keep up with us sober? Don’t tell me you’re shuttin’ the lights out at 10pm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boooooooooring.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis’ neutral lips immediately curl to a frown, and his words are just as pointed as the grin on Vicious’ face. “Far preferable to babysitting you all night. One of us needs to be responsible. Can we even </span>
  <em>
    <span>afford</span>
  </em>
  <span> all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Vicious’ laugh nearly turns to a lion’s roar. “‘sides, we hardly ever have such great company, yeah? Might as well make the most of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, come on Aegis, not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>one?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Forte says merrily before calling for the bartender, and Aegis brings a hand to his brow the moment one of the twins orders him a drink of his own. Seconds later, the knight finds himself with a tall glass of beer sloshing in front of him and his brows touch in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just--” he begins, only to collapse face-to-palm as the boisterous, drunken men flanking either side of him continue to cause a scene. So much for the simple, timely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exit stage left </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d planned to get him away from these animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forte’s face falls ever-so-slightly when Aegis pushes the glass away, inching against the wooden grain of the inn’s bar with a quick shuffle. “Oh, I see! I didn’t realize you don’t partake. My apologies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, that’s not it-- I don’t mean to reject your hospitality.” Aegis’ hand fumbles, curling his fingers around the cup once more and nearly choking as he takes a quick swig. As a general rule, he rarely drinks, simply because he detests how it makes him feel, and he has always particularly hated </span>
  <em>
    <span>beer.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why he chose to give in and join their childish antics is beyond him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like clockwork, Vicious’ arm darts around Aegis’ shoulder, his hand catching and dragging against Aegis’ back, those leather-clad fingertips lingering only a little too long for comfort. By now, he’s another few sips in, enough to lose count, at least-- and the heat rising to his face makes his pale cheeks flush rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There ya go,” Vicious drags out with a mouth dangerously close to Aegis’ face. “Finally joinin’ the fun, I see! Only took ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being a stick in the mud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have one drink. Then, I will be returning to our shared room for the night, and that will be all.” Vicious’ hand still idles against Aegis’ chest, and he finds himself lucky that the lower half of his body is neatly tucked away beneath the bar, because the rate at which the heat is spreading through his body means it won’t be long before it reaches far more embarrassing places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known this was a bad idea. If anything, he should have opted to withdraw completely from the start, retreat to his room and resign for the day so as not to humiliate himself so viscerally-- as the truth is, when he complains of not liking the feeling of intoxication, what he will never say instead is that when he drinks, he becomes completely, disproportionately aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been less than twenty minutes, and his situation is already becoming a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious is terribly loud and blunt, and the twins have the energy to match-- the only people he’d ever met who could keep up with the man in any capacity. By now, he’s surely noticed Aegis’ embarrassing predicament, because his touches grow heavier, more frequent, and significantly less subtle, until it culminates in Vicious’ hand resting precariously against Aegis’ thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis can’t take it anymore. A single drink and some fondling, and he’s thrumming in his own skin, feeling the sheer heat and throb in his pants, wanting to be touched. And still, he disregards the drunken voices borderlining on manic screams to shoot out of his seat without warning and excuse himself from the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I have to go. Please tell the bartender to add our bill to the cost of the room.” His face is tinged the same scarlet of Vicious’ impossible collar as he tries in vain to hide the bulge in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious’ brows raise and he smiles stupidly. “I think I should prob’ly call it in for the night too, then. Catch ya tomorrow, guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, don’t you worry! Consider your tab covered!” Assid reeks of alcohol as he speaks, and Aegis only prays that neither of his new companions notice how hard he is. “Catch you both tomorrow indeed, then, friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis scurries from the kitchen-turned-bar to the hallway, trying desperately to hide his predicament, lest strangers, or god forbid, his other companions find him like this, alcohol heavy on his breath and his cock rock-hard in his pants. He’d never hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?” the voice behind him speaks, and all the blood in his body drains out through the balls of his heels. When he turns, he sees Vicious slinking toward him with that vile grin still splayed against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Aegis grits his teeth and uses all the self-control he has to mask just how much he wants Vicious to press him up against the wall and take him right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to our room, actually. Unless there’s somewhere else you’d rather we go.” His reply isn’t subtle and both of them know it, but once the words had started to come out, Aegis couldn’t stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious finally pauses when he’s mere inches away from Aegis, and the knight tilts his head to look him in the eye before fisting a hand around Vicious’ coat and dragging him into one of the only two bathrooms the inn offers. The door slams shut in perfect cadence with Aegis slamming Vicious’ back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, now,” Vicious slurs between each of the wet, messy kisses Aegis presses against his lips, face, anywhere-- “didn’t realize you were a horny drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, Aegis pulls away, heaving. “Shut up and kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious obliges without protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis’ hands begin to roam in the heat of it all, wavering from pinning Vicious against the wall in a hold the Great Transgressor could’ve broken with a swat of his palm to swiping his own down to Vicious’ waist and clawing at his fly. Carefully, Vicious strikes the knight’s roaming hands away and instead moves to cusp Aegis’ dick through his pants. The boy on top of him shudders at the contact, even after obscured by layers of fabric and buckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re this hard already, just from kissing?” Vicious jeers and the moment Aegis tries to respond he shuts him up by taking a long stroke of Aegis’ cock, shooting sparks through his every nerve that culminate in a humiliating moan. The moment he tries to speak, he shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-- you were touching me,” Aegis finally sputters into Vicious’ neck while he fumbles blindly against the clasps and zippers of both their pants. Finally, he yanks at Vicious’ belt and pulls out his cock, already hard and throbbing, and slinks down to caress the tip with his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Vicious purrs as Aegis moves his head up, then down, licking and sucking then moaning against Vicious’ cock when he twists a hand through Aegis’ hair and</span>
  <em>
    <span> pulls.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “One beer and some heavy petting, and I get the best head of my life? Can’t say I’m complainin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis keeps slinking his head back and forth, letting his tongue trace all the intricacies of Vicious’ dick, and before long, he finds his own hand has roamed below the waistband of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious gasps as Aegis begins sucking faster, circling his head around Vicious’ cock as he strokes himself, and before long, they’re both panting hot and heavy against each other’s sweat-slick skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, babe, at this rate, you’re gonna make me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no time to finish when he hears the door open with a soft click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis’ eyes widen in horror and dart to the ground in shame as he kneels against the bathroom floor, drunk, with a dick in his mouth and a hand resting firmly in his pants. Vicious’ eyes only narrow as he stares at Assid at Forte, heaving in quickened breaths as they peer back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ah--” Forte began, ruffling a hand through his ash-blonde hair, “we were just on our way back to our rooms for the night, and, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you guys decide to get smutty in a shared washroom, remember to lock the door, eh?” Assid smiles, then chuckles. “And at least invite us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious wrenches Aegis’ head from his groin, only for the knight to fall to the ground in a stupor. Aegis </span>
  <em>
    <span>refuses</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe this happening, head pounding from the alcohol and his still-hard cock throbbing in the palm of his hand. Vicious, instead, turns his look of disdain to a horrid grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That a joke, or a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assid’s eyes droop to slits. “Both, if you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious had been terribly unprepared for such a brazen response. The alcohol on his breath made the next words roll off the tongue as if well-rehearsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, the more the merrier, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vicious!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aegis exclaims with a snarl, cheeks and throat burning just like everything else, but he still doesn’t refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, don’t let us stop you from having your fun! Just know our room is nice and comfortable, and the night is still young!” Assid’s head dips in a quick nod, and both Vicious and Aegis can hear the subtle slur in his voice. “Unless you’re not interested, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re interested.” Aegis’ reply is surprisingly sharp for someone who’d hardly managed to find balance against the bathroom sink. “Much like Vicious, I could never decline such a generous offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious grabs Aegis by the wrist, his mouth careened into that awful goddamn smirk the entire time. “Gotta say, babe, I like this new daring side of ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forte then snatches Vicious by the bicep and leads the three down the hall, beckoning them forward by the drag of his arm and the sound of his voice. When they arrive, they barge in the door and slam it shut with the energy of four </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk and equally horny young men who want nothing more than rough sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take this one first,” Forte drawls as he waltzes up to Aegis and grabs him by the tie around his neck, pulling him close. Aegis’ heart rate skyrockets as he fumbles to undo the buttons of his jacket and shed it to the floor. “You alright with that, Vicious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course,” he replies before sprawling himself against the bed and pulling Assid down along with him. “I’ll give ya a tip though. You gotta rough ‘em up a little bit, he gets off to that shit. Pull his hair, tie ‘em up, whatever. Use your imagination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis scowls at Vicious for outing him so brazenly, but hasn’t the heart to complain when he knows it’ll be far more enjoyable that way, anyways. By now, he’s stripped himself down to his flimsy undershirt and briefs, and the moment he reaches to undo his tie, Forte snatches it from his hands and loops it around Aegis’ wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you like this, then?” Forte says as he knots the arms behind Aegis’ back into a bow before pushing him to the bed, right next to Vicious, and sprawling both hands on either of Aegis’ head. “I’ll be certain you have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis’ breaths turn to hasty gasps as he watches such an attractive boy tower above him, arms bound behind his back and his terribly hard cock aching to be touched. “D-do whatever you wish,” he stammers, and he’s already so terribly turned on he can hardly even speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Vicious, I don’t suppose you’ve ever bottomed before, have you?” Assid says as his lips drift across Vicious’ neck. Vicious smiles, then grunts in pleasure as the twin bares his teeth and a kiss transfigures into a sharp bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They call me the Great Transgressor, and you think I’ve never taken it up the ass before?” he laughs, then reaches into one of his pockets and retrieves a small bottle of lubricant. If nothing else, he was always prepared. “You guys are probably gonna need this too, so feel free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your style,” Assid buzzes directly into his ear, only to rut their cocks together through their clothes and cut him off with a kiss. Vicious’s eyes speed to his right to see Forte with his tongue in Aegis’ mouth and his finger thumbing against Aegis’ nipple. He’d let them have their fun for now, he thought. For now, he let his lips collide with those of the man on top of him and reached to grab his erection through his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna take me or what, big guy?” he says, his tongue slithering in and out of both their mouths like a serpent. “Better make it worth my while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I guarantee I will.” Assid drags his own underwear below his waist, then does exactly the same to Vicious. Slowly, yet rigorously, he lathers his cock with lubricant until slick and presses it into the Transgressor, a sensation warm and deep and even Vicious can’t hide the sweltering feeling rushing across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious grabs Assid by the shoulder and drags him close, each stunted breath warm and damp against his cheek as the sheer pressure of the twin thrusting in and out at such a rapid pace shoots sparks through his entire body. This time, he leans in and forces their mouths together, kissing, sucking and biting until both their faces are spit-slick; by now, Vicious has threaded his legs around the other man, as if to catch him in some sort of trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment a moan ripples from Aegis’ throat, Vicious tears his face away to see Aegis writhing to his right as Forte drives two fingers between his legs, curling them further and further inside him until Aegis sees stars. Watching the way his body vibrates every time Forte’s fingers reach the knuckle or his free hand flicks against Aegis’ nipple only proves to make Vicious’ cock harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun yet, or what?” Assid purrs into his ear, then Vicious moans, too, when the twin manages to hit his own sweet spot, and Vicious can hardly believe the noise that comes out of his own mouth. Assid smirks, digging his cock deeper inside the transgressor, until Vicious reaches for both his shoulders and topples the boy resting on top of him down to the bed. He grins wide, even as debauched as he looks, staring down at Assid with messy hair and hickeys littering his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m havin’ fun. But I could be havin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun,” Vicious says back, now straddling him, rocking against Assid’s dick just gently enough that he could call it teasing. One hand presses against the twin’s chest, resting just over his heart, and the other reaches next to him, below Aegis’ underwear, to stroke him gently while both their bodies shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ya feelin’ over there, babe?” the Transgressor slurs, and he expects no reply when he looks over and sees Aegis’ eyes lolled back, soaking up every sensation like they’ll be his last. With the rate at which all four were moving and the pace their breaths were quickening, it was clear none of them would last much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, the moment Assid reaches and slithers a hand around Vicious’ cock, gripping the base and sliding up to thumb against the head, such an unexpected sensation nearly sends him over the edge. Pleasure leaks through Vicious’ voice as he lurches against Assid’s dick, and the moment he feels Aegis spill against his hand, Vicious’ every nerve fires throughout his entire body as he quakes in climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Assid says, eyelids low, as he retrieves his hand from Vicious’ cock and darts it into his own open mouth, licking the cum from his fingers with all the zeal as if he were putting on a show. “What’d you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Vicious rolls over with a daring grace, Aegis’ cock still in the palm of his hand, and roars out a laugh. “C’mon, ya can’t honestly say yer all finished already! At least Aegis here is still hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis tries to catch his breath and only feels himself shudder as Vicious’ grip against his cock tightens and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say about round two?” he speaks into Aegis’ ear, voice heavy and low. The knight props himself up against the headboard, shimmying against the binds at his wrists, and sucks in a breath before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Aegis bites his lip and begins to stammer as Vicious continues pumping his cock with progressively more haste. “I-- ah. I want you inside of me, Vicious. Keep touching me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious wrangles his body to maneuver himself behind Aegis and lift him from under the arms, until Vicious releases Aegis into his lap and eases him down onto his cock. The knight stifles a whine from the back of his throat as Vicious eases between his legs, spreading him open, pressing into all those delicate parts inside. The moment Vicious’ full length is inside him, Aegis feels his every nerve completely blow from the heat in his body alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Assid tugs Aegis’ briefs from under his waist down to his knees and rests a hand against Aegis’ groin, throbbing between his fingers. “May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Aegis shakes out a nod, cheeks flushed bright pink as he rocks back into Vicious’ dick. He tips forward with as much grace as he can muster with his wrists bound behind his back, then turns to Forte and stretches his mouth wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I get it,” Forte smiles wide as he grabs his pulsating cock from the heat of his pants and lifts himself to stand on his knees. “Ready to show me what you’ve got?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis takes him into his mouth of his own volition, running his tongue along the bottom of Forte’s cock and losing himself in the pleasure of it all-- Vicious then starts thrusting into him rhythmically, in and out, before he could process the new sensation, and Aegis’ voice wails against the cock in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-- you really are good at this,” Forte’s breath hitches as he speaks until he catches a fistful of Aegis’ hair in his hands and tugs Aegis’ face from his groin. His dick twitches in Assid's palm. “That’s right, you like this sort of thing, don’t you? I can be rougher, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis gasps for air as he’s pulled away from Forte’s cock with enough force his scalp burns where the twin’s hand lingers. His heart palpitates in time with Vicious’ steady thrusts and Assid’s satin-soft fingers palming against his dick, so vastly different from Vicious’. Slowly, he mouths the word ‘yes’, and the pull and tug against his hair is so strong, he’s surprised it doesn’t tear straight from his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More,” he says faintly, as if there were any more to give. “Please, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forte’s voice cuts him off, swift as the stroke of his brother’s hand. “Hey, now. You’ve still got a job to do. Finish me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s an order,” Vicious slurs as Forte presses his cock back into Aegis’ mouth, and the knight shudders at the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forte heaves Aegis’ head back and forth with an iron grip, to the point his tongue could hardly keep up with the pulls and thrusts. Assid leans in and tears his teeth into the junction between Aegis’ neck and shoulder, all while keeping the constant rhythm pumping against his painfully erect cock. Vicious keeps keeps thrusting and now he’s panting too, and all of it, the overwhelming pleasure, the sparks of pain, Aegis gasping for air, and it’s all too much--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis cums, spilling himself into the crevices of Assid’s hand with a roar of bliss that shoots throughout his entire body, up into his searing scalp and down to his fingertips and toes. Vicious finishes soon after with a quick moan he desperately hopes nobody else can hear, and Aegis pulls his head away from Forte to catch a breath only for him to cum in Aegis’ mouth and the knight to swallow it obediently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds later, Vicious pulls himself out without any semblance of a warning, only for Aegis to collapse to the bed and finally begin taking in his first stream of steady breaths in what felt like eons. Assid moves to untie the binds at his wrists with nimble fingers, only for Vicious to pull his pants back up to the grooves of his hips and slink himself up against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was a good time. Thanks for walkin’ in on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forte’s grin is sly, catlike, in return. “Oh, it was our pleasure. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious’ gaze darts back to Aegis, who’d curled up around himself and appeared to be sleeping soundly with a hearty purr. Now he’s smiling, too. “So, what’s next? I’m losing my buzz. Could use some more booze, personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering the sun is starting to rise, I’m afraid we’ll have no such luck.” Forte works to ready the second bed on the other end of the room and gestures to it with an open palm. “Help yourselves. There are two beds, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, we’re takin’ this one. Don’t think Aegis’ll make it to the other end of the room the way we pounded his ass into oblivion tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh, and Forte collapses onto the other bed only for Assid to join moments later. “Well, sweet dreams!” one of them said, and he didn’t care to look up and check because he was busy dragging Aegis from his contented state, curled at the edge of the mattress, under the covers and into a position that would surely be more comfortable to sleep in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Vicious says before flicking out the lights. It’d hardly been the first time they’d shared a bed, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last, either. The moment Vicious tucks himself into the sheets, he feels Aegis roll over and fold himself against his chest, and the warmth resonating from his cheeks matches the heat of Vicious’ scorching body. Aegis stays there, coiled up and serene, and Vicious lets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I could love you, maybe,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aegis mumbles into the dip of Vicious’ ribs, and Vicious feels something scorch through his veins that he could never put a name to. Instead, he chooses to disregard it entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk, babe. Go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis nuzzles his face against him, and for a moment, everything is okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Aegis rises he finds himself in a daze with only scattered memories of the night before, existing in bits and pieces but never anything close to a whole. After he wakes in the twins’ room with stained underwear and his cheek pressed up against Vicious’ sleeping body, he decides that perhaps that’s for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, when Vicious wakes, too, he draws his eyes open carefully to find Aegis exactly where he’d left him and then stretches his arms above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember much about last night?” the Transgressor asks, and it’s a loaded question of sorts, because unlike Aegis, Vicious isn’t a lightweight, and Vicious remembers everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis tries not to be seen as he hikes himself out of bed to retrieve the clothes that had been left strewn across the floor. “No, and frankly, I don’t believe I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real shame, if I do say so myself. It was a great time!” Assid’s voice is cheery as he dons his white coat up to the top button and reaches for the doorknob. “I suppose we’ll meet you outside with the rest of our traveling companions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis sighs as he wrestles his pants back up around his waist. “I assure you we won’t be long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you don’t remember what you said to me, then?” Vicious asks with that same disgusting smirk strewn across his face, the same one that Aegis had grown to find endearing rather than a bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegis’ words are light and breezy. “I can’t say I know what you’re talking about, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vicious feels some sort of pang in the heat of his chest, like someone pressing their boot into the middle of his sternum. He couldn’t begin to explain that, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, then. Let’s go, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rises, and Aegis follows in his lead. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, some part of him he didn’t know existed writhes, and for the first time, the thought begins to cross his mind--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Vicious could fall in love with someone like Aegis, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>